


Magenta

by bb-sock (saisei)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Fanart, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, magenta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought together across the galaxy by a beautiful color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Definitely magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419152) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 
  * Inspired by [Not purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419038) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 
  * Inspired by [many shades of violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348832) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318514) by Anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260605) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



> Based on this ( http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183893.html?thread=1000437333#cmt1000437333 ) thread about the favorite colors of characters in the Prequel Trilogy.


End file.
